The invention relates mainly to a paper transfer apparatus for small-sized printers.
Printers used for cash registers and the like usually use a continuous paper having such sprocket holes to help feed the continuous paper on both sides thereof, and sequentially feed the continuous paper into the platen by causing pins of sprocket wheels to engage these sprocket holes.
It is, therefore, required that the continuous paper .be introduced correctly to allow the pins of the sprocket wheels to correctly engage the sprocket holes on both left and right sides. However, in reality, the paper, which is not rigid enough, cannot be introduced correctly, which in turn causes the paper to be transferred with only the sprocket holes on one side engaged with the corresponding pins, thus often causing paper transferring errors such as jamming of the paper.